1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioning systems and, in particular, to air cooling units that are furnished, factory installed, on doors of any dimensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is considerable prior art in the general area of small, self contained air conditioning systems, including systems which are specific to residences, but little in the area of the instant invention, which provides a completely, self contained, door mounted air cooling system, needing nothing more than connection to a source of electric power. The invention has application wherever it is desired to maintain a cool temperature in a designated room, whether in residential, commercial or industrial settings, or in vehicles.
In seeking most cost effective ways to cool selected, enclosed spaces for purposes of storing food, flowers, chemicals, furs or similar commodities or materials, it was apparent that the cost of a permanent installation of a self contained air cooling system of even modest capacity, was excessive. This was due to the fact that the construction cost of the installation often exceeded the apparatus cost and was, therefore, the largest cost factor. However, the prior art does disclose efforts in this area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,153 issued Dec. 2, 1969 to Walter W. Hoyle discloses a specific improvement in the construction of window type air conditioners, which are widely used, generally, to air condition a specific room, or contiguous spaces in a residence. This unit is not taught as being mountable on a door surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,187 issued Feb. 7, 1978 to Robert H. Lodge teaches a compact heating and cooling system of slim design which is constructed to be mounted, either free standing parallel a wall or, alternately, mounted within a wall. The system functions to air condition/heat either a designated room, or a room and contiguous areas in a residence. This system requires extensive construction work to mount it in a wall between wall studs. If the unit is optionally mounted free standing parallel a wall, it takes up valuable floor space in a small storage room. The system does not offer an optional mounting on a door surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,327 issued Sep. 10, 1991 to Steve A. Walker discloses an air conditioner conversion kit intended to be mounted on the rear entrance door of a recreational vehicle. Components of the air conditioner are mounted on both sides of and through the recreational vehicle door, which requires extensive modifications to accommodate the apparatus. The conditioner cannot be mounted entirely on the inner surface of the door, as is the case in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,979 issued Jun. 11, 1963 to John Lamont discloses a basic refrigeration apparatus mounted and contained with a sliding door on a refrigerated railroad car. The construction allows the sliding door to function as originally intended. However, the assembly requires a supplementary air distribution system within the car in the form of air plenums and air circulation fans. In the present invention, the cooling apparatus including air distribution is entirely self contained on the door, and can provide adequate air circulation in a space whose wall is up to twelve feet from the door.
It is apparent from the above prior art discussion that the concept of a complete self contained air cooling system, furnished factory mounted on a door of any required dimension, is novel.
Thus, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.